Through The Rain
by Sessoughara
Summary: The world is divided, but why? Why go by the race, religion, or color of skin when deep down we are all the same. Some people follow this others just say they do, but when push goes to shove they will throw a rock if they have too at someone that is diffe


**Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the same high school, but knew nothing about each other til their Senior Year.**

**It was a rainy morning and Kagome was running late of all days. She finally made it to the front steps, but slipped and fell. Papers, and books went everywhere, Kagome finally got up from her fall trying to get all her stuff put together when out of the blue a tall boy comes over and helped pick up some of the books. Kagome couldnt understand who this person was and why help her in the middle of the rain.**

**Sesshomaru was driving as fast as he could to try and get to school on time. He couldnt be late again or he would be in so much trouble. When he finally made it, he was coming to the steps when he saw a girl trying to pick papers and books up in the middle of the rain. He went over helped her pick them up and wondered why she was out in the rain.**

**Sesshomaru handed her the remaining books and asked "Are you ok? You better hurry inside before you catch a cold."**

**Kagome took the books from Sesshomaru and replied "Yes, I am ok. Thank you so much for helping."**

**Sesshomaru looked at her when she was saying this and noticed she was human. A good looking human at that. Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her and she started blushing. Sesshomaru saw that and decided to ask what happened.**

**"What happened anyway? I mean all I saw what you here in the rain trying to gather your papers and books." He asked giving her his jacket.**

**Taking his jacket she said "Thank you, mmm...I was trying to hurry to class cause I was late and I lost my footing and slipped and they flew all over the place."**

**Sesshomaru looked at her again and noticed her lips were getting blue and she was shrivering. Taking her hand he said "We better get you to the nurse and get her to look at you."**

**Kagomes eyes got big when he grabbed her hand. She noticed when he handed her his jacket that he was a demon. Sesshomaru saw this, but still grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.**

**"Thank you for you help, but I think I better just head to class. I am already late as it is." Kagome said letting go of his hand and walking away.**

**"If thats what you want, but I would see her before you go to lunch just in case." Sesshomaru said letting go of her hand and walking the opposite way.**

**Kagome walked to her first class, clothes still wet and and Sesshomarus jacket. She got through Chemistry ok, but once Calculus hit she was coughing and sneezing nonstop. She decided to go to the nurses office before lunch.**

**"Well, Miss Kagome you have a slit case of the flu. I dont know why you didnt come see me earlier I could have helped prevented it. I am going to give you this medicine. I am also going to send you home at once. Please take one teaspoon every four hours, drink lots of fluids, and get some bed rest." The nurse told her.**

**'Dang it, I should have came when that guy told me too, but I got scared and didnt.' Kagome thought to herself while taking the note and medicine from the nurse.**

**Kagome was going to her next class to give her teacher the note when she hit someone. She looked up and it was the same guy that helped her this morning.**

**"Well...nice to run into you again, are you feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"I have a slit case of the flu. I am about to go home." Kagome replied.**

**"I see. I wanted you to see the nurse earlier, but you left, may I ask why?" Sesshomaru asked walking with Kagome to her next class.**

**"Mmm... I dont want you to be mad, but I was kinda scared. When you handed me your jacket I saw that you where a demon and when you grabbed my arm, I dont know what came over me, I am so sorry." Kagome said holding her head down.**

**Sesshomaru could see that she was almost in tears. He took his finger under her chin lifting her head and said "I wouldnt hurt you. I was only trying to help, if I scared you I should be the one telling you I am sorry."**

**"Oh, speaking of your jacket you forgot it." Kagome said handing Sesshomaru his jacket.**

**"You can keep it, you need it more than I do." Sesshomaru said.**

**"Thank you, by the way I am Kagome Higurashi, please to meet you." Kagome said putting the jacket back on.**

**"Your Welcome, I am Sesshomaru Intushi, please to meet you also." Sesshomaru replied.**

**Sesshomaru got Kagome to her class so she could give the teacher her note, and decided to ask to take her home since lunch was still going on.**

**"Kagome, would you like a ride home?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**Kagome blushing said "I would like that."**

**Sesshomaru drove Kagome to her house and they talked. Kagome talked about how her parents wants her to be the best and never spent much time with her and Sesshomaru told her about how his parents died in a car accident and he lives on his own. When they reached her house Sesshomaru asked if it was ok if he picked her up everyday for school after she got well, that way she wont get sick again. Kagome told him that would be great and thanked him. Sesshomaru waved goodbye and drove back to school. The whole day all he thought about was Kagome. He didnt even do good at football practice cause of it. When Kagome got in the door her mother asked who brought her home. Kagome told her a friend from school cause he didnt want her to walk home. Kagomes parents didnt approve of demons going to a human school.**

**"Kagome was that a demon boy that brought you home?" Kagomes mother asked.**

**"Yes mother he was. He wasnt like you told me they would be, he was really sweet and he let me keep his jacket. Kagome said walking up the stairs to go to her room.**

**"His jacket! You are wearing something that a demon wore. I will not have that in my house throw it out now." Kagomes mother was screaming.**

**"NO! I will not. He was nice enough to give me something, unlike you and daddy you two would rather go to parties and spend time with your rich friends than me." Kagome said coming down the stairs.**

**"Fine keep it, but you better keep it close cause I am never going to touch it." Her mother said walking into the kitchen.**

**Kagome couldnt understand why her parents hated demons. Far as she knew they did nothing to the family.**

**After the terrible football practice Sesshomaru hurried home to take a shower and get ready for work. He worked at a restaurant called The Olive Garden. He was a cook, a good one at that. He has been working there since he was 13, that young because he knows the owner Edmondo Telfair. Eddy, is what Sesshomaru called him, knew his parents for along time and has helped Sesshomaru since the accident. Sesshomaru arrived alittle after 7, which wasnt too late, but Sesshomaru never liked to be late for anything. After the agruement Kagome had with her mother, she decided to take a long hot shower. After the shower she went down stairs to answer the phone. After she answered it and found out it was Sango, she realized her parents left to go to a party. They always left without telling her, which Kagome didnt mind that meant she had the house to herself for the whole night.**

**"Hello Sango, how are you?" Kagome asked seating on the couch.**

**"Get ready we are going out, Oh! and why didnt you come to lunch today." Sango asked.**

**"I got a slit case of the flu and the nurse sent me home, and I cant Sango, the nurse told me to get some bed rest." Kagome replied.**

**"Come on please? I promise we wont stay outside long and plus the place will be warm." Sango begged.**

**"Sango, I dont know. I mean I dont want to get worse cause I cant miss school much cause you know my parents will flip." Kagome said.**

**"They arent even there half the time, like they would know. Plus, I heard there is a very cute guy that works there." Sango told her.**

**"Ok, how long you give me to get ready, I guess I can go since I have nothing else to do and being in this big house by myself is really boring." Kagome said getting off the couch.**

**"Well, I am waiting on Miroku, so it takes him about 30 mins to get here and 15 to get to your house so I give you 45 mins. Is that ok?" Sango asked.**

**"Ku is such a slow driver. Yea 45 mins will be fine. All I have to do is fix my hair, makeup and get dressed. See you than." Kagome replied.**

**"I know, but you have to love him. See you than." Sango laughed.**

**Kagome hung up the phone and went upstairs to her room. She got her hair and makeup supplies took them into the bathroom. She went to her closet and got out a pretty black dress, spaghetti straps, long, but had two splits that went about 6 inches from waist. Her dad gave it to her for her 18 birthday. She had some boots that went to her knees what she loved to wear with it. She choose that dress cause she knows after they stay at the resturant for about 2 hrs they will go the club down the street called K's All Nighter. She knew cause they always have specials on Thursdays. 18+ can drink instead of 21+. Kagome never was applied that rule anyway cause she knows the owner Kouga Yume. They have been friends since they were babies and their parents always go to the same parties. Kagome took the dress and boots into the bathroom and started with her hair first cause it took the longest. She had it pulled back, curly, some down to frame her face. She didnt wear makeup that much cause she had a beautiful face without it. She only put alittle on. After that she slipped into the dress and boots. She with through her closet again to find a purse. She always liked to carry a purse to match her outfit. She finally found it. It was tiny, but big enough to hold her cell phone, lip gloss, some tissues, and the medicine the nurse gave her. Sango and Miroku arrived right as Sango said they would. Kagome decided to leave her parents a note just in case they got home before she did telling them she went out with Sango. She knew they didnt care, but sometimes her dad got real worried and plus he didnt know she was sick. She grab the jacket Sesshomaru gave her and went to the car. They got to the restaurant about 30 mins later. The restaurant was packed for it only to be 8. It took them about 15 mins to get a table. After they got a sit and order their drinks and food, they would talked til the food came.**

**"So Sango where is this cute boy you was talking about on the phone?" Kagome asked laughing alittle.**

**"He is here I know, Ayame told me this is where he worked and I know how you like guys with long silver hair and tall." Sango said looking around.**

**'Tall, and long silver hair, it couldnt be could it. I mean there is more than one person in Tokyo that look like that, right?' Kagome thought to herself.**

**"Kagome are you ok." Sango asked waving her hand infront of Kagomes face.**

**Kagome shaking her head looked at Sango and said "I am fine, sorry about that I was thinking."**

**Sango looked at her in a weird way and asked "What are you thinking about that would make you space like that?"**

**"Well, this morning I was running late and I slipped on the front steps trying to hurry to class and my books and papers went everywhere." Kagome started saying.**

**"Are you ok? I mean it was pouring down this morning.?" Sango asked with a worry tone.**

**"Yes, I am fine. This guy came and helped me, right, he helped me with my stuff, gave me this jacket, and was going to take me to the nurse, but I refused." Kagome continued.**

**"Thats a varsity football jacket Kagome and it as a name on it. It says Sesshomaru. He is the quarterback to the football team." Miroku pointed out.**

**"Yes Ku I found that out after I got home, but anyway, I went to class, but got sick in Calulus so I went to the nurse and she told me that I had a slit flu, drink lots of fliuds, take some medicine and get some bed rest. She gave me a note to take to my next class and on the way there I ran into that guy again. I told him that was I sick and he asked why I didnt go when he wanted to take me. I told it was cause I found he was a demon and got scared. I told him I was sorry, but he told me not to be that if he scared me that he should be sorry and that he wouldnt hurt me. I told him my name and he told me his and it is Sesshomaru Intushi, he asked to take me home and I told him that would be nice he took me home. We talked alittle I told him about my parents and he told me about his. He let me keep his jacket not caring if he got sick or not." She finished.**

**"I beat your mom flipped when she found out a demon took you home and gave you his jacket." Sango said.**

**"Ya she did kinda, but I dont care she lied to me about them. I mean he was really nice to me." Kagome said letting the waiter set her plate down.**

**"So, is he hot?" Sango asked.**

**"Sango why ask such a question?" Miroku asked taking a bite of his steak."**

**Sango looking at Miroku in a strange way saying "Cause I can, because by the way you have been acting, you dont seem to care about this relationship"**

**"Now, Sango that isnt true and you know it, you know my hands cant help themselves sometimes." Miroku said going for Sangos butt.**

**"Yes they do and they better keep away from me." Sango said slapping Miroku across the face.**

**Rubbing his face Miroku said "Sorry, but you didnt have to slap me."**

**"Like you said. I cant keep mine from your face." Sango said laughing.**

**Kagome was watching Sango and Miroku, but decided not to butt in, she knew they would be all over each other at the club. She was thinking about the tall, long silver haired guy Sango was talking about the whole time she was eating not really talking to either Sango nor Miroku. When they where done they decided to order dessert and than go to club.**

**"Kagome are you ok, you have been spaced out since we got here?" Sango asked in a worry tone.**

**Looking up Kagome and getting out of her chair said "Yes I am fine, I think its time for me to take my medicine, I am will be right back I am going to the restroom."**

**"Ku I am really worried about her, maybe I shouldnt have asked and begged her to come knowing she was sick, I would feel really bad if she got worse." Sango said almost in tears.**

**Miroku took Sango in his arms and said "Dont worry she will be alright, you know Kags she is strong and if she didnt think she could handle it she wouldnt have came and you know it, I just think there is alot going on and she is trying to short it out."**

**"Your right Ku, Kags is a fighter, I just hope she doesnt get all worked up over nothing."**

**"Yea me too, but we will be there for her if she does like always, right?" Miroku asked.**

**"Right!" Sango said.**

**Kagome was on her way to the womans restroom when she saw a familiar face walking to the kitchen. She didnt know what to do, go back to the kitchen find out if the person she thinks it is and get in trouble or go to the restroom and have it on her mind the whole night. She decided to take her chances with getting in trouble. Kagome followed the person til they got all the way to the back where you exit the resturant, she got yelled at a few times, but she kept walking. Kagome finally got the nerve to go up to the person and say.**

**"Excuse me, do I know you?"**

**The person turned around and said "You should know me, we meet this morning."**

**In shock, and letting all the thoughts sink in Kagome said "Sesshomaru, is that you?"**

**Sessouhmaru said coming into the light "Yes its me, my I ask who is wondering?"**

**Kagome decided to walk into the light also so he can see her face saying "Kagome."**

**In shock to see her, Sesshoumaru said "Kagome, nice to see you again, and may I say you look very beautiful."**

**Blushing at his compliment Kagome said "Thank you, and its also nice to see you again. May I ask why you are here?"**

**Letting out a slit laugh Sesshomaru said "I work here, as you can tell by me messy clothes."**

**"Oh, I saw those, but I still asked I am so sorry about asking that, I can be nosey sometimes." Kagome said laughing.**

**Walking closer to Kagome he said "Its no problem I dont mind at all, but you shouldnt be out here in the cold you better go inside before you get worse."**

**"Oh, I forgot, I was on my way to take my medicine when I saw you and I wanted to make sure it was you." Kagome said shivering.**

**Sesshoumaru saw that she was shivering, but didnt know what to do, she already had his jacket. He decided to get closer to her and try to keep her warm that way. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was moving closer, but she wasnt a afraid, she decided to let him come closer to see what he was going to do. He noticed she didnt pull away like she did the first time so he decided to go in a little closer, finally he ended up holding her. They stayed like that for a few mins and than Kagome thought about Sango and Miroku how they would be worrying cause she took to long in the restroom. "Sesshoumaru I better get back inside my friends will be really worried about me." She said turning to him.**

**"Ok, I dont want them to worry, I will take you inside if you like." Sesshomaru said taking her by the hand.**

**"Thats very sweet, but I better go in alone this will be kinda hard to explain to Sango she gets all worked over seeing me with a guy sometimes." Kagome said.**

**"If thats what you want. I guess I will see Monday, right?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"Bright and Early." She said with a giggle. She was thinking about asking him to come to the club, but she didnt know what he would say.**

**"I will be there to pick you up and 7 we can swing my McDonalds and get some breakfast if you like, my treat." Sesshomaru said.**

**"That would be nice, thank you, you always seem to know how to make a girl smile dont you?" Kagome said laughing.**

**Smiling he said "I am only after your smile at the moment."**

**Kagome looking down and blushing didnt know what to say.Sesshomarus smile left when he saw Kagomes face asked "Did I say something wrong?" Looking up she said "No you said nothing wrong, its just no one as ever said anything like that to me."**

**Smiling he said "Well, I guess I am the first."**

**Laughing she said "Yes you are."**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome said their goodbye. Kagome went back into the resturant and Sesshomaru went to his car. On the drive home Sesshomaru couldnt stop thinking about how Kagome looked when she walked into the light. He finally made it to his little apartment went inside and changed into a pair of blue jeans that had slight holes in them, a white t-shirt and a black silk shirt to go over. He feed his dog and left to go to the club down the street from the resturant called K's All Nighter, he loved to hang out there after work. Kagome got back to the table. Sango asking if she was ok and what took so long, Kagome told her she wanted to look her best for the club just in case some really cute guys was there, Sango just laughed and asked if they was all ready to go to the club. They all said yes, Miroku payed and they went to the car. Kagome was thinking about Sesshomaru the whole way there, about how he looked great even with his work clothes on and how she wished she would have asked him if he wanted to go to the club. They got to the club and they all went inside and the first person they see is Kouga coming towards them.**

**"KAGS!" Kouga screams while walking toward her, Sango and Miroku.**

**Kagome laughing and holding her arms out "K!"**

**Kouga hugging Kagome "How have you been, havent seen you in 2 weeks?"**

**Smiling Kagome said "School has tooking most of my time, and I caught a slit case of the flu this morning cause I slipped on the stairs trying to get to class on time."**

**Looking worried Kouga asks "Are you ok? I mean you arent hurt are you?"**

**"No, I am fine, Sesshomaru helped me out." Kagome said going to to bar.**

**"Sesshomaru, you mean the bully of the school, Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked confused.**

**Kagome looking at Kouga in a mean way "Thats not nice K, he isnt a bully, he is really nice."**

**Looking at Kagome saying "If you say so, thats the first time I have ever heard of Sesshomaru Intushi being nice to a human. I mean he isnt even nice to me and I'm part demon."**

**"Kouga your parents are human, how can you be part?" Miroku asking confused.**

**Kouga turns his head and says "I was adopted when I was real little, my parents couldnt take care of me cause my mom was a human and my dad was a demon and their parents didnt approve of them having a half demon and half human baby, so a human family that couldnt have a baby adopted me. My parents now arent against the Humans and Demons coming together as you can tell."**

**Kagome came to Kouga and gave him a huge hug and said "I have known Kouga since he moved here I was 5 and he was 7, we have been close every since. My mom and dad believe Kouga is a human because he only has a few markings as a demon, but you cant really see them."**

**Hugging Kagome back saying "Thats true, me and Kagome was attached at the hip for a long time, I even asked her to be mine when we was in Junior High, but she turned me down. I didnt mine cause I love the friendship we have. And about the markings I have two strips on both sides from my father, I think thats the only thing, but the long nails I try to keep them short."**

**After they talked Sango and Miroku decided to dance and Kagome and Kouga went to the VIP section. In the VIP section we can see over the whole club. Kagome also gets the VIP section when she comes. They seat there for awhile cause Kouga was asking questions about all that happened between her and Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaro got in the club and everyone stopped dancing. Kagome heard the music stop and saw that everyone stopped dancing. She went close to see why and she saw Sesshomaru standing there and all the girls standing around him. She laughed alittle and decided to go talk to him.**

**Sesshomaru wasnt surprised that everyone stopped, but he was when he say Kagome coming down the VIP stairs. She looked even more beautiful than before. He was going to so towards her, but he couldnt cause all the girls surronding him, which was all demons as he could smell. Kagome came through the crowd of girls and stood infront of Sesshomaru and asked "Would you like to dance?"**

**Shocked at the question he looked down at her and took her hand and said "Yes." They both walked through the crowd to the empty dance floor. Kouga told the DJ to play something and so he did. Kagome and Sesshomaru started dancing. Everyone in the club was surprised to see them together because they knew Sesshomaru didnt care much for humans. All the demon girls looked pissed cause he choose to dance with a human girl. Sesshomaru was taking nice slow deep breaths and Kagome was too, both trying not to mess up cause they knew everyone was looking, but also cause they was locked into each others eyes, like this is where they belong. They danced til the music stopped, still looking into each others eyes Sesshomaru said**

**"Thank you."**

**Blushing Kagome said "No problem, I kinda figured you need a helping hand with those girls, I do believe I made them jealous."**

**Letting out a laugh Sesshomaru said "I did, I dont know why they always do that, and of course they should be jealous you look gorgeous." putting his finger to her chin pulling her head up.**

**"Thank you, you always know how to make me blush, dont you?" Kagome said softly coming closer to him.**

**"I like it when you blush." Sesshomaru said coming closer and kissing her softly on he lips.**

**Shocked at the attention Kagome kissed back hoping that was the right thing to do. Sesshomaru feeling Kagome was returning the kiss his eyes grew big. They stood there for a few mins and than they broke the kiss.**

**Kagome backing up, touching her lips, and blushing let out a deep breath.**

**Looking at Kagome, Sesshomaru said "Im sorry, maybe I should have asked first."**

**Looking at him she said "Its ok, I just wasnt expecting it thats all."**

**Smiling Sesshomaru came closer to Kagome and took his hand into his and said "Kagome I know we have only known each other for almost a day, but I have feelings for you, and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend, if I am moving to fast let me know and I will back off, if not and you dont want a relationship at the moment than we can be close friends and get to know each other better."**

**Looking shocked at the question that Sesshomaru asked she answered "Your not moving to fast and you never will, and I do want a relationship and Sesshomaru I would love to be your girlfriend." Sesshomarus face look like he was about to cry, but when he heard her say that he got a big smile and grab her up and twirled her around the dance floor. Kagome laughed, and when he put her down she kissed him again.**

**Kagome couldnt believe that Sesshomaru asked her out, after the kiss she rushed over to Sango and Miroku and told them the news. They were shocked, but happy cause she was happy.**

**After the club, Sesshomaru decided to take Kagome home. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga told Kagome and Sesshomaru Good Night and Good Bye. On the drive home Kagome wasnt to talkitive and Sesshomaru thought something was wrong.**

**"Kagome is everything ok?" He asked in a worry tone.**

**Looking over at Sesshomaru she said " Nothing is wrong Sessy, I am just thinking. I really dont want to go home right now, knowing my parents they arent even home."**

**Sesshomaru looking at Kagome shocked "Sessy? I like that, but you are the only one. You want to come to my place and stay for a bit, its not much?"**

**"I would like that." Kagome said smiling.**

**Sesshomaru turned the car around to head to his apartment. Sesshomaru cut the car off got out of the car and went over and opened Kagomes door.**

**"Thank you Sessy" Kagome said blushing.**

**"Anything for you, Kagome." Sesshomaru said smiling.**

**Walking up to the door, Sesshomaru unlocked the door and opened and the next thing he was on the ground.**

**Shocked Kagome say a huge dog licking Sesshomaru. She couldnt help, but laugh cause Sesshomaru was trying so hard to get the dog off, but it was a pretty big dog.**

**Laughing she asked "Sessy, are you ok? Do you need any help?"**

**Moving his head back and forth to resist the licks he answered "Nah, he is ok. Call him Inu."**

**"Inu come here boy." Kagome called.**

**Inu looked up and say a new face and raced over to her. Sesshomaru say this jumped up real fast and screamed.**

**"INU DONT YOU DARE, YOU SIT!"**

**Inus ears lifted and he seat. Moving his head towards Sesshomaru and his ears went down. Sesshomaru going towards Inu saying**

**"Good Boy, Now you go back in side and go to your bed."**

**Inu got up and went straight to his bed. Kagome was shocked to see how Inu obeyed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru say the look on Kagomes face and laughed. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked.**

**"Whats so funny, Sessy?"**

**"Nothing, Inu has been with me since he was a pup, my parents gave him to me for a birthday present." Sesshomaru said smiling.**

**"Why name him Inu, he looks full blooded to me?"**

**Kagome asked walking into the apartment towards Inu.**

**Looking at Kagome Sesshomaru asked " You knew Inu meant half?"**

**Laughing Kagome said "Yes, I have studied up on demons. I have about 100 notebooks with items it in about Demons."**

**Sesshomaru walking towards Kagome taking her hand and asking "Why, so interested in Demons?"**

**Taking his hand she answered "They fascinate me, the way they live for long periods, great swordsmanship, and awesome warriors. I also read in the Feudal Era they were great rulers." Sesshomaru leading Kagome to the living room to sit on the couch said "I see you have done alot of reading. Almost all that is true, but long periods, In the Feudal Era many Demons feel in love with women from near villages, knowing once they got bite they no longer could be in the Village. Knowing Humans only had a short life spam, many demons died with their human mates. Alot of demons didnt approve and thats why the war started between humans and demons."**

**Kagome listening very carefully and than said "I was told that if a demon bite you would turn into one."**

**Sesshomaru said "Only if you bite the demon that bite you back, tansfer of blood is what turns a human to a demon. Back then, they didnt really try that, but through the centuries it was tried once or twice. Come to think of it I believe Kougas real parents where going to do it, till their parents found out."**

**Kagome looked shocked "You knew Kougas parents?"**

**"Of course his dad was real close to my dad, My dad was the one that brought the idea up to Kougas dad." Sesshomaru said.**

**Kagome started crying. Sesshomaru took Kagome in his arms and asked**

**"Kags, whats wrongs?"**

**Rubbing her eyes she said "Cause its sad, My parents are like Kougas grandparents, they dont like humans and demons together. I dont understand how some people can be that way."**

**Rubbing his claws threw her hair Sesshomaru whispered "Nomatter what your parents say or do, I will love you nomatter what. I dont care if you are human or demon. I love you cause your Kagome."**

**Kagome lifted her head up and said "I love you too." Kagome fell alseep in Sesshomarus arms, after about 5 mins laying there he finally fell asleep. Kagome woke up and saw where she was and looking at the time and said.**

**"Oh my God my parents are going to kill me."**

**Sesshomaru heard Kagome talk and woke up and said "Huh? What time is it?"**

**Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and got off the couch and said "Its 11am,"**

**Sesshomaru shoot up and said "Shoot, we are late for school."**

**Kagome gathering all her stuff saying "Sessy I have to go home, my mom is going to flip."**

**Sesshmaru grabbed Kagome by the arm and twirled her around saying "Dont worry about, Lets spend the day together. Send Sango a text and tell her to call you mother at lunch and tell her you stayed the night there and went to school with her."**

**Kagome looking at Sesshomaru in a weird way asking "Sesshomaru, you have never missed a day whats the chance?"**

**Sesshomaru pulling Kagome closer they kissed and he pulled away saying "You. Please Kagome spend the day with me, I promise I will take care of you."**

**Kagome blushing and said "OK, but just this once." Sesshomaru smiled. They got dressed, which lucky for Kagome, Sesshomaru had some blue jeans and a t-shirt that fit. They walked in the park, walked on the beach, had a pinic, and rode Sesshomaru little mopad. Kagome loved every min and still couldnt believe that Sesshomaru choose to be with her. Sesshomaru couldnt take his eyes off of Kagome, he couldnt believe he had her. At around 5pm, Kagome told Sesshomaru that she better head home, that her mom is already worried enough. Sesshomaru told Kagome to keep the clothes, and his jacket. Sesshomaru took Kagome home when they got into the drive way, Kagome kissed Sesshomaru good bye and went into the house. Sesshomaru drove home thinking.**

**Kagome walked in to house and yelled "I'm home!"**

**Kagomes mom came running into the room screaming "Kagome where have you been?" "Didnt Sango call you and tell you?" Kagome asked setting her stuff down.**

**"Yes, and I checked with the school you didnt show for class, and I called Sangos mom and she said she hasnt seen you since last week." Kagome mom asnwered.**

**"Your checking up on me, how dare you, you have never cared before so whats the difference now?" Kagome asked screaming.**

**"Since you meet that damn demon boy, I have been worried sick about you, they are evil." Kagomes mom said.**

**Kagome grabbed Sesshomarus jacket and was heading out the door when he mom grabbed the jacket pulled on it and asked.**

**"Where are you going young lady, your arent going anywhere."**

**Kagome trying to pull away saying "I am leaving rather you like it or not, its my life and I can choose, its not your choice."**

**"Kagome, if you leave you are never welcome in this house again." her mother said**

**Pulling the jacket alittle harder saying "I am never coming back so dont worry about it."**

**Kagome pulled one last time and her mother did too and tore the sleeve on the jacket a little. Kagome grabbed the jacket and screamed.**

**"Look what you did, You tore it!"**

**"I didnt mean to, I dont want you to go Kagome. He isnt good for you. I only want the best." Kagomes mom said.**

**Kagome looked at her mother, turned around and ran out the door with the jacket. It started raining so Kagome put the jacket on and decided to see if she could remember the way to Sesshomarus house.**

**Kagomes mom called Sango and asked if she has seen Kagome and she said no. When Kagomes father got home her mother told him that she left and she couldnt find her. Kagome got to Sesshomarus house about 20 mins after leaving her house, she was soaked, she finally got the courage to knock on his door. She knocked and he camed to the door.**

**Kagomes mother and father looked everywhere for her, they finally asked went to Kouga and asked if he knew where Sesshomaru lived and he gave them the address. They went and say Kagome at the door, than Sesshomaru opened it and let her in. Her mother started crying and her father drove off.**

**"Kagome! What on earth you are you doing here in the rain?" Sesshomaru asked taking her into the house.**

**"Sesshomaru, My mom doesnt understand, I am so sorry about you jacket." Kagome said in tears and showing him the jacket.**

**Taking the jacket from her and taking her to the couch he said "I dont care about the jacket, I care about you. Tell me what happened?"**

**After Kagome explained what happened at her house, Sesshomaru thought of a idea.**

**"Kagome, you remember I told you about my parents, well.. they left me this nice house in America. I hear America has changed like Japan, but better. If you want and trust me, I have saved up some money. We can get on a bus and then a plane to America. What you say?"**

**Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him a huge hug and said "I would love that, Sessy, I would go anywhere with you."**

**Sesshomaru smiled and told her they dont have to get anything from her house if she doesnt want to and they will leave first thing tomorrow afternoon. Kagome was so happy, she called Kouga and Sango about her leaving. They didnt say anything, but Good Bye, Miss you lots, and Good Luck. Sesshomaru made all the preparations that night. Kagome took a shower, helped him pack and than feel asleep in Sesshomarus arms.**

**Sango called Kagomes mother and told her about Kagome and Sesshomaru leaving about noon on a bus. The next morning Sesshomaru and Kagome woke up in each others arms, got a shower together, got ready, grabbed Inu, and left for the bus station. The bus got there about 20 mins after they arrived. They were about to board the bus when Kagome heard someone calling her name, She turned and say that it was her mother. She turned back around and got on the bus. Kagomes mother didnt know what to do, but she stood there and watched the bus leave and cry.**

**A year after Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived in America. They decided to get married. Kagome remembered what Sesshomaru said about humans dieing before demons and Kagome wanted to spend longer than her life span with him. She went up to him the day of the wedding and asked**

**"Sessy, could you make me a full blood demon like you?"**

**Sesshomaru looked shocked and asked "Why, I thought you loved being human?"**

**"I do, but I dont want to die before you, I want to be with you forever." Kagome said almost in tears.**

**Sesshomaru saw this and pulled her close and said "Kagome, dont cry, if you want to I can do it, but it will hurt."**

**Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said "I dont care about the pain, as long as I am with you the pain is worth it."**

**Sesshomaru smiled and lifted her neck towards him, kissed her neck lightly and before he bite in he said " I am sorry and I love you Kagome."**

**Kagome felt a sharp pain come from her neck and she moaned. After about 3 secs Sesshomaru let go and licked the remaining blood off her neck. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome who was smiling. He took his wrist and bite it enough to draw blood and held it out for Kagome. She hesitated at first, but she bent down and bite him. She could feel the change in her body as his demon blood ran through her veins. Her hair grew longer and more shiner, her nails grew, and marking on her face and wrist started showing, much like Sesshomarus. Sesshomarus breathe was taking away after the transfermation was over. Kagome got up and looked into the mirror and screamed**

**"OH MY GOD!"**

**Sesshomaru got up and ran to her asking "Whats wrong love, you dont like it?"**

**Kagome turned around and ran towards Sesshomaru and said "I love it, thank you so much, my love."**

**A couples years passed. Kagome and Sesshomaru had two beautiful children, a boy named Kohaku and a girl named Kanna, both full blooded demons.**


End file.
